uiquipediafandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Internet
thumb|right|300px|Visualização gráfica de várias rotas em uma porção da Internet mostrando a escalabilidade da rede A Internet é o maior conglomerado de redes de comunicações em escala mundial e dispõe milhões de computadores interligados pelo protocolo de comunicação TCP/IP que permite o acesso a informações e todo tipo de transferência de dados. Ela carrega uma ampla variedade de recursos e serviços, incluindo os documentos interligados por meio de hiperligações da World Wide Web (Rede de Alcance Mundial), e a infraestrutura para suportar correio eletrônico e serviços como comunicação instantânea e compartilhamento de arquivos. De acordo com a Internet World Stats, 1,96 bilhão de pessoas tinham acesso à Internet em junho de 2010, o que representa 28,7% da população mundial. Segundo a pesquisa, a Europa detinha quase 420 milhões de usuários, mais da metade da população. Mais de 60% da população da Oceania tem o acesso à Internet, mas esse percentual é reduzido para 6,8% na África. Na América Latina e Caribe, um pouco mais de 200 milhões de pessoas têm acesso à Internet (de acordo com dados de junho de 2010), sendo que quase 76 milhões são brasileiros. Nomenclatura A palavra Internet é tradicionalmente escrita com a primeira letra maiúscula, como um nome próprio. Internet Society, Internet Engineering Task Force, ICANN, World Wide Web Consortium e várias outras organizações relacionadas usam essa convenção em suas publicações. Da mesma forma, vários jornais, revistas e periódicos usam o mesmo termo, incluindo The New York Times, Associated Press e Time. Outras organizações alegam que a primeira letra deve estar em minúsculo (internet), e que o artigo "'''a' internet"'' é suficiente para distinguir entre "'''uma' internet", usada em outras instâncias. Publicações que usam essa forma estão ausentes no meio acadêmico, mas presentes em médias como ''The Economist e The Guardian. Internet e internet possuem significados diferentes. Enquanto internet significa um conjunto de redes de computadores interligadas, a Internet se refere à internet global e pública, disponibilizada pelo Protocolo de Internet. Dessa forma, existem inúmeras internets espalhadas por redes particulares, seja interligando empresas, universidades ou residências. Entretanto, existe somente uma rede única e global, o conjunto de todas as redes, a Internet. História A origem da rede mundial de comunicações, como também é conhecida, ocorreu na área militar. O lançamento soviético do Sputnik causou como consequência a criação americana da Defense Advanced Research Projects Agency (Agência de Projetos de Pesquisa Avançada), conhecida como ARPA, em fevereiro de 1955, com o objetivo de obter novamente a liderança tecnológica perdida para os soviéticos durante a Guerra Fria. A ARPA criou o Information Processing Techniques Office (Escritório de Tecnologia de Processamento de Informações - IPTO) para promover a pesquisa do programa Semi Automatic Ground Environment, que tinha ligado vários sistemas de radares espalhados por todo o território americano pela primeira vez. Joseph Carl Robnett Licklider foi escolhido para liderar o IPTO. Licklider se transferiu do laboratório psico-acústico, na Universidade de Harvard, para o MIT em 1950, após se interessar em tecnologia de informação. No MIT, fez parte de um comitê que estabeleceu o Laboratório Lincoln e trabalhou no projeto SAGE. Em 1957, tornou-se o vice-presidente do BBN, quando comprou a primeira produção do computador PDP-1 e conduziu a primeira demonstração de tempo compartilhado. No IPTO, Licklider se associou a Lawrence Roberts para começar um projeto com o objetivo de fazer uma rede de computadores, e a tecnologia usada por Robert se baseou no trabalho de Paul Baran, que havia escrito um estudo extenso para a Força Aérea dos Estados Unidos recomendando a comutação de pacotes ao invés da comutação de circuitos para tornar as redes mais robustas e estáveis. Após muito trabalho, os dois primeiros elos daquele que viria a ser o ARPANET foram interconectados entre a Universidade da Califórnia em Los Angeles e o SRI (que viria a ser o SRI International), em Menlo Park, Califórnia, em 29 de outubro de 1969. O ARPANET foi uma das primeiras redes da história da Internet atual. Após a demonstração de que a ARPANET trabalhava com comutações de pacotes, o General Post Office, a Telenet, a DATAPAC e a TRANSPAC, trabalharam em colaboração para a criação da primeira rede de computador em serviço. No Reino Unido, a rede foi referida como o Serviço Internacional de Comutação de Pacotes (IPSS). Este sistema garantia a integridade da informação caso uma das conexões da rede sofresse um ataque inimigo, pois o tráfego nela poderia ser automaticamente encaminhado para outras conexões. O curioso é que raramente a rede sofreu algum ataque inimigo. Em 1991, durante a Guerra do Golfo, certificou-se que esse sistema realmente funcionava, devido à dificuldade dos Estados Unidos de derrubar a rede de comando do Iraque, que usava o mesmo sistema. O X.25 era independente dos protocolos TCP/IP, que surgiram do trabalho experimental em cooperação entre a DARPA, o ARPANET, o Packet Radio e o Packet Satellite Net Vinton Cerf e Robert Kahn desenvolveram a primeira descrição de protocolos TCP em 1973 e publicaram um artigo sobre o assunto em maio de 1974. O uso do termo "Internet" para descrever uma única rede TCP/IP global se originou em dezembro de 1974, com a publicação do RFC 685, a primeira especificação completa do TCP, que foi escrita por Vinton Cerf, Yogen Dalal e Carl Sunshine, na Universidade de Stanford. Durante os nove anos seguintes, o trabalho prosseguiu refinando os protocolos e os implementando numa grande variedade de sistemas operacionais. A primeira rede de grande extensão baseada em TCP/IP entrou em operação em 1 de janeiro de 1983, quando todos os computadores que usavam o ARPANET trocaram os antigos protocolos NCP. Em 1985, a Fundação Nacional da Ciência (NSF) dos Estados Unidos patrocinou a construção do National Science Foundation Network, um conjunto de redes universitárias interconectadas em 56 kilobits por segundo (kbps), usando computadores denominados pelo seu inventor, David L. Mills, como "fuzzballs". No ano seguinte, a NSF patrocinou a conversão dessa rede para uma maior velocidade, 1,5 megabits por segundo. A decisão importantíssima de usar TCP/IP DARPA foi feita por Dennis Jennings, que estava no momento com a responsabilidade de conduzir o programa "Supercomputador" na NSF. A abertura da rede para interesses comerciais começou em 1988. O Conselho Federal de Redes dos Estados Unidos aprovou a interconexão do NSFNER para o sistema comercial MCI Mail naquele ano, e a ligação foi feita em meados de 1989. Outros serviços comerciais de correio eletrônico foram logo conectados, incluindo a OnTyme, a Telemail e a Compuserve. Naquele mesmo ano, três provedores comerciais de serviços de Internet (ISP) foram criados: a UUNET, a PSINet e a CERFNET. Várias outras redes comerciais e educacionais foram interconectadas, tais como a Telenet, a Tymnet e a JANET, contribuindo para o crescimento da Internet. A Telenet (renomeada mais tarde para Sprintnet) foi uma grande rede privada de computadores com livre acesso dial-up de cidades dos Estados Unidos que estava em operação desde a década de 1970. Esta rede foi finalmente interconectada com outras redes durante a década de 1980 assim que o protocolo TCP/IP se tornou cada vez mais popular. A habilidade dos protocolos TCP/IP de trabalhar virtualmente em quaisquer redes de comunicação pré-existentes permitiu a grande facilidade do seu crescimento, embora o rápido crescimento da Internet se deva primariamente à disponibilidade de rotas comerciais de empresas, tais como a Cisco Systems, a Proteon e a Juniper, e à disponibilidade de equipamentos comerciais Ethernet para redes de área local, além da grande implementação dos protocolos TCP/IP no sistema operacional UNIX. Desenvolvimento e ampliação Posteriomente, universidades, colégios e empresas foram se unindo a esta iniciativa, ampliando os horizontes e acabando a Internet a converter-se no fenômeno de hoje. A popularização da rede veio somente no início da década de 90, isso nos Estados Unidos. No Brasil tornou-se mais popular com o barateamento dos "modems" por volta de 1995. Durante todo esse tempo, a rede tem experimentado um crescimento exponencial e espetacular, e hoje em dia, é acessível na maioria dos lugares do planeta. Há quem afirme que a Internet é um espaço de comunicação independente e com vida própia. Com ela temos a oportunidade de nos comunicar com milhões de pessoas no mundo todo, acessar alguns milhões de computadores, distribuídos em cerca de 100.000 redes em mais de 100 países. Ou seja, pela ordem de grandeza dos dados anteriores, pode-se imaginar sua força como veículo de comunicação. O nascimento da World Wide Web A Organização Europeia para a Investigação Nuclear (CERN) foi a responsável pela invenção da World Wide Web, ou simplesmente a Web, como hoje a conhecemos. Corria o ano de 1990, e o que, numa primeira fase, permitia apenas aos cientistas trocar dados, acabou por se tornar a complexa e essencial Web. O responsável pela invenção chama-se Tim Berners-Lee, que construiu o seu primeiro computador na Universidade de Oxford, onde se formou em 1976. Quatro anos depois, tornava-se consultor de engenharia de software no CERN e escrevia o seu primeiro programa para armazenamento de informação – chamava-se Enquire e, embora nunca tenha sido publicada, foi a base para o desenvolvimento da Web. Em 1989, propôs um projecto de hipertexto que permitia às pessoas trabalhar em conjunto, combinando o seu conhecimento numa rede de documentos. Foi esse projecto que ficou conhecido como a World Wide Web.http://info.cern.ch/ Where the Web Was born A Web funcionou primeiro dentro do CERN, e no Verão de 1991 foi disponibilizada mundialmente. Em 1994 Berners-Lee criou o World Wide Web Consortium, onde actualmente assume a função de director. Mais tarde, e em reconhecimento dos serviços prestados para o desenvolvimento global da Web, Tim Berners-Lee, actual director do World Wide Web Consortium, foi nomeado cavaleiro pela rainha da Inglaterra. Como funciona A Internet distribui, através de seus servidores, uma grande variedade de documentos, entre os quais estão os que formam a arquitetuta World Wide Web. Trata-se de uma infinita quantidade de documentos hipermídia (hipertexto e multimídia) que qualquer usuário da rede pode acessar para consulta e que, normalmente, tem ligação com outros serviços da Internet. Estes documentos são os que têm faciltado a utilização em larga escala da Internet em todo mundo, visto que por meio deles qualquer usuário com um mínimo de conhecimento de informática, pode acessar à rede. Como navegar Para poder navegar na Internet ou "surfar", como é moda atualmente, é necessário dispor de um navegador (browser). Existem diversos programas deste tipo, sendo os mais conhecidos na atualidade, o Microsoft Internet Explorer, Mozilla Firefox, Google Chrome, dentre outros. Os navegadores permitem, portanto, que os usuários da rede acesem páginas WEB de qualquer parte do mundo e que enviem ou recebam mensagens do correio eletrônico. Existem também na rede dispositivos especiais de localização de informações indispensáveis atualmente, devido à magnitude que a rede alcançou. Os mais conhecidos são o Google, Yahoo! e Ask.com. Há também outros serviços disponíveis na rede, como transferência de arquivos entre usuários (download), teleconferência múltipla em tempo real (videoconferência), etc. No Brasil Depois da fase militar, a Internet teve seu desenvolvimento administrado pela NSF (National Science Foundation) na década de 70. Depois a NSF transferiu esta responsabilidade para a iniciativa privada. Em 1992 surgiu a Internet Society para tentar arrumar a desordem reinante, então. No Brasil existe o Comitê Gestor da Internet e um órgão para o registro de domínios (FAPESP - Fundação de Amparo à Pesquisa do Estado de São Paulo). No Brasil há cerca de 20 mil domínios registrados. No final de 1997, o Comitê Gestor liberou novos domínios de primeiro nível, ou seja : * .art - artes, música, pintura, folclore. etc. * .esp - esportes em geral; * .ind - provedores de informações; * .psi - provedores de serviços Internet; * .rec - atividades de entretenimento, diversão, jogos, etc; * .etc - atividades não enquadráveis nas demais categorias; * .tmp - eventos de duração limitada ou temporária. Antes desses só tínhamos dois domínios: * .com - uso geral; * .org - para instituições governamentais. De forma resumida, uma pessoa que possui um micro computador com um aparelho chamado "modem", utiliza a linha telefônica para conectar-se a um Provedor de Acesso (Oi, GVT, Net, dentre outros), que possui um "link" de alta velocidade com as companhias telefônicas. Estas companhias se comunicam via satélite ou outro meio. Desta forma, se dá a conexão entre dois usuários ou mais, que podem ser empresas, instituições ou particulares. Provedor de Acesso Se constituti numa empresa que possui uma linha de conexão de alta velocidade com a companhia telefônica local. Estas empresas prestam serviço de conectar o usuário à internet. Crescimento thumb|left|250px|Gráfico mostrando a proporção de usuários de Internet a cada 100 pessoas, entre 1997 e 2007, feita pela [[União Internacional de Telecomunicações]] Embora as aplicações básicas e as orientações que fazem a Internet existir por quase duas décadas, a rede não ganhou interesse público até a década de 1990. Em 6 de agosto de 1991, a CERN, uma organização pan-europeia de pesquisa de partículas, publicou o novo projeto "World Wide Web". A Web foi inventada pelo cientista inglês Tim Berners-Lee, em 1989. Um dos primeiros navegadores web foi o ViolaWWW, após o programa "HyperCard", e construído usando o X Window System. O navegador foi substituído pelo "Mosaic". Em 1993, o National Center for Supercomputing Applications (Centro Nacional de Aplicações de Supercomputadores - NCSA) dos Estados Unidos, na Universidade de Illinois, liberou a versão 1.0 do Mosaic, e no final de 1994, havia crescente interesse público na Internet, que era considerada anteriormente muito técnica e acadêmica. Em 1996, o uso da palavra Internet tinha se estabelecido na linguagem popular, e consequentemente, havia se tornado erroneamente um sinônimo em referência a World Wide Web. Enquanto isso, com o decorrer da década, a Internet conseguiu com sucesso acomodar a grande maioria das redes públicas existentes (embora algumas redes, tais como a FidoNet, continuaram separadas). Durante a década de 1990, estimou-se que o crescimento da Internet era de mais de 100% ao ano, com um breve período de crescimento explosivo entre 1996 e 1997. Este crescimento é atribuído frequentemente à falta de uma administração central, assim como à natureza aberta dos protocolos da Internet. Tipos de conexão Os meios de acesso direto à Internet são a conexão dial-up, a banda larga (em cabos coaxiais, fibras ópticas ou cabos metálicos), Wi-Fi, satélites e telefones celulares com tecnologia 3G. Há ainda aqueles locais onde o acesso é provido por uma instituição ou empresa e o usuário se conecta à rede destas que provêm então acesso a Internet. Entre esse locais, encontram-se aqueles públicos com computadores para acesso à Internet, como centros comunitários, centros de inclusão digital, bibliotecas e cyber cafés, além de pontos de acesso à Internet, como aeroportos e outros. Alguns desses locais limitam o uso por usuário a breves períodos de tempo. Para nomear estes locais, vários termos são usados, como "terminal de acesso público", "quiosques de acesso a Internet", "LAN houses" ou ainda "telefones públicos com acesso à Internet". Muitos hotéis também têm pontos públicos de conexão à Internet, embora na maior parte dos casos, é necessário pagar pelos momentos de acesso. Existem, ainda, locais de acesso à Internet sem fio (Wi-Fi), onde usuários precisam trazer seus próprios aparelhos dotados de tecnologia Wi-Fi, como laptops ou PDAs. Estes serviços de acesso a redes sem fio podem estar confinados a um edifício, uma loja ou restaurante, a um campus ou parque inteiro, ou mesmo cobrir toda uma cidade. Eles podem ser gratuitos para todos, livres somente para clientes, ou pagos. Iniciativas grassroots levaram à formação de redes de comunidades sem fio. Serviços comerciais Wi-Fi já estão cobrindo grandes áreas de cidades, como Londres, Viena, Toronto, San Francisco, Filadélfia, Chicago e Pittsburgh. A Internet pode ser acessada nessas cidades em parques ou mesmo nas ruas. "Toronto Hydro to Install Wireless Network in Downtown Toronto". Bloomberg.com. Acessado em 19-Mar-2006. À parte do Wi-Fi, há experimentos com redes móveis sem fio, como o Ricochet, além de vários serviços de dados de alta velocidade em redes de telefones celulares. Telefones celulares de última geração, como o smartphone, geralmente vêm com acesso à Internet através da própria rede do telefone. Navegadores web, como o Opera, estão disponíveis nestes aparelhos portáteis, que podem também rodar uma grande variedade de outros softwares especialmente desenvolvidos para a Internet. Existem mais telefones celulares com acesso à Internet do que computadores pessoais, embora a Internet nos telefones não seja grandemente usada. Os provedores de acesso a Internet e a matriz de protocolo, no caso dos telefones celulares, diferenciam-se dos métodos normais de acesso. Arquitetura Muitos cientistas de computação veem a Internet como o "maior exemplo de sistema de grande escala altamente engenharizado, ainda muito complexo". Walter Willinger, Ramesh Govindan, Sugih Jamin, Vern Paxson, and Scott Shenker (2002). Scaling phenomena in the Internet. In Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences, 99, suppl. 1, 2573–2580. A Internet é extremamente heterogênea, por exemplo, as taxas de transferências de dados e as características físicas das conexões variam grandemente. A Internet exibe "fenômenos emergentes" que dependem de sua organização de grande escala. Por exemplo, as taxas de transferências de dados exibem autossimilaridade temporal. Adicionando ainda mais à complexidade da Internet, está a habilidade de mais de um computador de usar a Internet através de um elo de conexão, assim criando a possibilidade de uma sub-rede profunda e hierárquica que pode teoricamente ser estendida infinitivamente, desconsiderando as limitações programáticas do protocolo IPv4. Os princípios desta arquitetura de dados se originam na década de 1960, que pode não ser a melhor solução de adaptação para os tempos modernos. Assim, a possibilidade de desenvolver estruturas alternativas está atualmente em planejamento. "Internet Makeover? Some argue it's time". The Seattle Times, April 16, 2007. De acordo com um artigo de junho de 2007, na revista Discover, o peso combinado de todos os elétrons que se movem dentro da Internet num dia é de 2−6 gramas. "How Much Does The Internet Weigh?". Discover Magazine, June 2007. Outras estimativas dizem que o peso total dos elétrons que se movem na Internet diariamente chega a 2 gramas. Protocolos Para o funcionamento da Internet existem três camadas de protocolos. Na camada mais baixa está o Protocolo de Internet (Internet Protocol), que define datagramas ou pacotes que carregam blocos de dados de um nó da rede para outro. A maior parte da Internet atual utiliza a IPv4, quarta versão do protocolo, apesar de o IPv6 já estar padronizado, sendo usado em algumas redes específicas somente. Independentemente da arquitetura de computador usada, dois computadores podem se comunicar entre si na Internet, desde que compreendam o protocolo de Internet. Isso permite que diferentes tipos de máquinas e sistemas possam conectar-se à grande rede, seja um PDA conectando-se a um servidor WWW ou um computador pessoal executando Microsoft Windows conectando-se a outro computador pessoal executando Linux. Na camada média está o TCP, UDP e ICMP. Esses são protocolos no qual os dados são transmitidos. O TCP é capaz de realizar uma conexão virtual, fornecendo certo grau de garantia na comunicação de dados. Na camada mais alta estão os protocolos de aplicação, que definem mensagens específicas e formatos digitais comunicados por aplicações. Alguns dos protocolos de aplicação mais usados incluem DNS (informações sobre domínio), POP3 (recebimento de e-mail), IMAP (acesso de e-mail), SMTP (envio de e-mail), HTTP (documentos da WWW) e FTP (transferência de dados). Todos os serviços da Internet fazem uso dos protocolos de aplicação, sendo o correio eletrônico e a World Wide Web os mais conhecidos. A partir desses protocolos é possível criar aplicações como listas de discussão ou blogs. Diferentemente de sistemas de comunicação mais antigos, os protocolos da Internet foram desenvolvidos para serem independentes do meio físico de transmissão. Qualquer rede de comunicação, seja através de cabos ou sem fio, que seja capaz de transportar dados digitais de duas vias é capaz de transportar o tráfego da Internet. Por isso, os pacotes da Internet podem ser transmitidos por uma variedade de meios de conexão tais como cabo coaxial, fibra ótica, redes sem fio ou por satélite. Juntas, todas essas redes de comunicação formam a Internet. Notar que, do ponto de vista da camada de aplicação, as tecnologias utilizadas nas camadas inferiores é irrelevante, contanto que sua própria camada funcione. Ao nível de aplicação, a Internet é uma grande "nuvem" de conexões e de nós terminais, terminais esses que, de alguma forma, se comunicam. A complexa infraestrutura de comunicações da Internet consiste de seus componentes de hardware e por um sistema de camadas de softwares que controla vários aspectos da arquitetura na rede. Enquanto que o hardware pode ser usado frequentemente para apoiar outros sistemas de software, é o projeto e o rigoroso processo de padronização da arquitetura dos softwares que caracteriza a Internet. A responsabilidade do desenho arquitetônico dos softwares de Internet tem sido delegada a Internet Engineering Task Force (Força-tarefa de Engenharia da Internet - IETF). Ela conduz grupos de trabalho para estabelecimento de padrões, aberto para qualquer pessoa, sobre os vários aspectos da Internet. As discussões resultantes e os padrões finais são publicados no Request for Comments (Pedidos de comentários - RFC), disponível livremente no sítio web da organização. Os principais métodos de redes que habilitam a Internet estão contidos numa série de RFC que constituem os padrões da Internet, que descrevem um sistema conhecido como o Conjunto de Protocolos de Internet. Essa é uma arquitetura de modelo que divide os métodos num sistema de camadas de protocolos (RFC 1122, RFC 1123). As camadas correspondem ao ambiente ou ao escopo, nos quais seus serviços operam. No topo do espaço (camada de aplicação) da aplicação dos softwares e logo abaixo, está a camada de transporte, que conecta as aplicações em diferentes computadores através da rede (por exemplo, modelo cliente-servidor). A rede subjacente consiste de duas camadas: a camada da Internet, que habilita os computadores de se conectar um ao outro através de redes intermediárias (transitórias), e portanto, é a camada que estabelece o funcionamento da Internet, e a própria Internet. Finalmente, na base, é uma camada de software que provê a conectividade entre computadores na mesma ligação local (chamada de camada de ligação), por exemplo, a área de rede local (LAN), ou uma conexão dial-up. Este modelo também é conhecido como modelo TCP/IP de rede. Enquanto que outros modelos têm sido desenvolvidos, tais como o modelo Open Systems Interconnection (Interconexão Aberta de Sistemas - OSI), esses não são compatíveis nos detalhes da descrição, nem na implementação. O componente mais proeminente da modelagem da Internet é o Protocolo de Internet (IP), que provê sistemas de endereçamento na Internet e facilita o funcionamento da Internet nas redes. O IP versão 4 (IPv4) é a versão inicial usada na primeira geração da Internet atual e ainda está em uso dominante. Ele foi projetado para endereçar mais de 4,3 bilhões de computadores com acesso à Internet. No entanto, o crescimento explosivo da Internet levou à exaustão de endereços IPv4. Uma nova versão de protocolo foi desenvolvida, o IPv6, que provê capacidades de endereçamento vastamente maior, e rotas mais eficientes de tráfego de dados. Ele está atualmente na fase de desenvolvimento comercial em todo o mundo. O IPv6 não é interoperável com o IPv4. Estabelece essencialmente uma versão "paralela" da Internet não-acessível com softwares IPv4. Isto significa que são necessários atualizações de softwares para cada aparelho ligado à rede que precisa se conectar com a Internet IPv6. A maior parte dos sistemas operacionais já estão convertidos para operar em ambas as versões de protocolos de Internet. As infraestruturas de rede, no entanto, ainda estão lentas neste desenvolvimento. Estrutura Existem muitas análises da Internet e de sua estrutura. Por exemplo, foi determinado que tanto a estrutura de rotas IP da Internet quanto as ligações de hipertexto da World Wide Web são exemplos de redes de escala livre. Semelhantemente aos provedores comerciais de Internet, que se conectam através de pontos neutros, as redes de pesquisa tendem a se interconectar com subredes maiores, como as listados abaixo: * GEANT * GLORIAD * A rede Internet2 (conhecido anteriormente como Rede Abilene) * JANET (A Rede Nacional de Pesquisa e Educação do Reino Unido) Essas, então, são construídas em torno de redes relativamente menores. Diagramas de redes de computador representam frequentemente a Internet usando um símbolo de nuvem, pelo qual as comunicações de rede passam.The Internet Cloud ICANN thumb|left|O centro de operações da ICANN, em [[Marina del Rey, Califórnia, Estados Unidos]] A Corporação da Internet de Nomes e Números Designados (ICANN) é a autoridade que coordena a designação de identificadores únicos na Internet, incluindo nomes de domínio, endereços de protocolo de Internet (IP), a porta de protocolo e números de parâmetro. Um espaço nominal globalmente unificado (por exemplo, um sistema de nomes no qual há pelo menos um possuidor para cada nome possível) é essencial para a Internet funcionar. A ICANN está sediada em Marina del Rey, Califórnia, mas é supervisionada por uma diretoria internacional extraída de comunidades de técnicos, negociantes, acadêmicos e não-comerciais da internet. O governo dos Estados Unidos continua a ter o papel primário de aprovar as mudanças nos arquivos da zona de raiz DNS, que ficam no coração do sistema de nomes de domínio. Por causa da Internet ser uma rede distribuída que compreende muitas redes voluntárias interconectadas, a Internet não tem um corpo governante. O papel da ICANN em coordenar a designação de identificadores únicos distingue-o como talvez o único corpo coordenador na Internet global, mas o escopo de sua autoridade estende-se somente ao sistema da Internet de nomes de domínio, endereços IP, portas de protocolo e números de parâmetro. Em 16 de novembro de 2005, a Cúpula Mundial sobre a Sociedade da Informação, realizada em Tunis, Tunísia, estabeleceu o Fórum de Governança da Internet (IGF) para discutir os assuntos relacionados à Internet. Uso da Internet no mundo thumb|350px|[[Sites de Internet por países: ]] A língua dominante da comunicação na Internet é o inglês. Isto talvez seja o resultado das origens da Internet, assim como o papel do inglês como língua franca. Além disso, isso também talvez esteja relacionado às grandes limitações dos primeiros computadores, que foram fabricados na maior parte nos Estados Unidos, que não compreendem outros caracteres que não pertencem àqueles do alfabeto latino usados pelo inglês. Por comparação, as línguas mais usadas na World Wide Web são o inglês (28,6%), o chinês (20,3%), espanhol (8,2%), japonês (5,9%), francês (4,6%), português (4,6%), alemão (4,1%), árabe (2,6%), russo (2,4%) e coreano (2,3%).Internet World Stats, Atualizado em 31/12/2008 Por região, 41% dos usuários de Internet do mundo estão na Ásia, 25% na Europa, 16% na América do Norte, 11% na América Latina e Caribe, 3% na África, 3% no Oriente Médio e 1% na Austrália.World Internet Usage Statistics News and Population Stats Atualizado em 31/12/2008 As tecnologias da Internet se desenvolveram suficientemente nos anos recentes, especialmente no uso do Unicode. Com isso, a facilidade está disponível para o desenvolvimento e a comunicação de softwares para as línguas mais usadas. No entanto, ainda existem alguns erros de incompatibilidade de caracteres, conhecidos como mojibake (a exibição incorreta de caracteres de línguas estrangeiras, conhecido também como kryakozyabry). Serviços Correio eletrônico thumb|left|180px|Ícone de um cliente de [[correio eletrônico]] O conceito de enviar mensagens eletrônicas de texto entre partes de uma maneira análoga ao envio de cartas ou de arquivos é anterior à criação da Internet. Mesmo hoje em dia, pode ser importante distinguir a Internet de sistemas internos de correios eletrônicos (e-mails). O e-mail de Internet pode viajar e ser guardado descriptografado por muitas outras redes e computadores que estão fora do alcance do enviador e do receptor. Durante este tempo, é completamente possível a leitura, ou mesmo a alteração realizada por terceiras partes de conteúdo de e-mails. Sistemas legítimos de sistemas de e-mail internos ou de Intranet, onde as informações nunca deixam a empresa ou a rede da organização, são muito mais seguros, embora em qualquer organização haja IT e outras pessoas que podem estar envolvidas na monitoração, e que podem ocasionalmente acessar os e-mails que não são endereçados a eles. Hoje em dia, pode-se enviar imagens e anexar arquivos no e-mail. A maior parte dos servidores de e-mail também destaca a habilidade de enviar e-mails para múltiplos endereços eletrônicos. Também existem sistemas para a utilização de correio eletrônico através da World Wide Web (ver esse uso abaixo), os webmails. São utilizadas páginas web para a apresentação e utilização dos protocolos envolvidos no envio e recebimento de e-mail. Diferente de um aplicativo de acesso ao e-mail instalado num computador, que só pode ser acessado localmente pelo utilizador ou através de acesso remoto (ver esse uso abaixo), o conteúdo pode ser acessado facilmente em qualquer lugar através de um sistema de autenticação pela WWW. World Wide Web thumb|right|Um [[navegador apresentando uma página web]] Através de páginas web classificadas por motores de busca e organizadas em sítios web, milhares de pessoas possuem acesso instantâneo a uma vasta gama de informação on-line em hipermídia. Comparado às enciclopédias e às bibliotecas tradicionais, a WWW permitiu uma extrema descentralização da informação e dos dados. Isso inclui a criação ou popularização de tecnologias como páginas pessoais, weblogs e redes sociais, no qual qualquer um com acesso a um navegador (um programa de computador para acessar a WWW) pode disponibilizar conteúdo. A www é talvez o serviço mais utilizado e popular na Internet. Frequentemente, um termo é confundido com o outra. A Web vem se tornando uma plataforma comum, na qual outros serviços da Internet são disponibilizados. Pode-se utilizá-la atualmente para usar o correio eletrônico (através de webmail), realizar colaboração (como na Wikipédia) e compartilhar arquivos (através de sítios web específicos para tal). Acesso remoto thumb|left|Um [[ambiente de trabalho remoto em execução]] A Internet permite a utilizadores de computadores a conexão com outros computadores facilmente, mesmo estando em localidades distantes no mundo. Esse acesso remoto pode ser feito de forma segura, com autenticação e criptografia de dados, se necessário. Uma VPN é um exemplo de rede destinada a esse propósito. Isto está encorajando novos meios de se trabalhar de casa, a colaboração e o compartilhamento de informações em muitas empresas. Um contador estando em casa pode auditar os livros-caixa de uma empresa baseada em outro país por meio de um servidor situado num terceiro país, que é mantido por especialistas IT num quarto país. Estas contas poderiam ter sido criadas por guarda-livros que trabalham em casa em outras localidades mais remotas, baseadas em informações coletadas por e-mail de todo o mundo. Alguns desses recursos eram possíveis antes do uso disperso da Internet, mas o custo de linhas arrendadas teria feito muitos deles impraticável. Um executivo fora de seu local de trabalho, talvez no outro lado do mundo numa viagem a negócios ou de férias, pode abrir a sua sessão de desktop remoto em seu computador pessoal, usando uma conexão de Virtual Private Network (VPN) através da Internet. Isto dá ao usuário um acesso completo a todos os seus dados e arquivos usuais, incluindo o e-mail e outras aplicações. Isso mesmo enquanto está fora de seu local de trabalho. O Virtual Network Computing (VNC) é um protocolo bastante usado por utilizadores domésticos para a realização de acesso remoto de computadores. Com ele é possível utilizar todas as funcionalidades de um computador a partir de outro, através de uma área de trabalho virtual. Toda a interface homem-computador realizada em um computador, como o uso do mouse e do teclado, é refletida no outro computador. Colaboração thumb|right|Um [[mensageiro instantâneo na tela de conversa]] O baixo custo e o compartilhamento quase instantâneo de ideias, conhecimento e habilidades, tem feito do trabalho colaborativo drasticamente mais fácil. Não somente um grupo pode de forma barata comunicar-se e compartilhar ideias, mas o grande alcance da Internet permite a tais grupos facilitar a sua própria formação em primeiro lugar. Um exemplo disto é o movimento do software livre, que produziu o Linux, o Mozilla Firefox, o OpenOffice.org, entre outros. O chat, as redes sociais e os sistemas de mensagem instantâneas são tecnologias que também utilizam a Internet como meio de troca de ideias e colaboração. Mesmo o correio eletrônico é tido atualmente como uma ferramenta de trabalho colaborativo. Ainda bastante usado em ambientes corporativo, vêm perdendo espaço entre utilizadores pessoais para serviços como mensagem instantânea e redes sociais devido ao dinamismo e pluralidade de opções fornecidas por esses dois. Outra aplicação de colaboração na Internet são os sistemas wiki, que utilizam a World Wide Web para realizar colaboração, fornecendo ferramentas como sistema de controle de versão e autenticação de utilizadores para a edição on-line de documentos. Compartilhamento de arquivos thumb|left|Um [[compartilhamento de arquivos|compartilhador de arquivos]] Um arquivo de computador pode ser compartilhado por diversas pessoas através da Internet. Pode ser carregado num servidor Web ou disponibilizado num servidor FTP, caracterizando um único local de fonte para o conteúdo. Também pode ser compartilhado numa rede P2P. Nesse caso, o acesso é controlado por autenticação, e uma vez disponibilizado, o arquivo é distribuído por várias máquinas, constituindo várias fontes para um mesmo arquivo. Mesmo que o autor original do arquivo já não o disponibilize, outras pessoas da rede que já obtiveram o arquivo podem disponibilizá-lo. A partir do momento que a midia é publicada, perde-se o controle sobre ela. Os compartilhadores de arquivo através de redes descentralizadas como o P2P são constantemente alvo de críticas devido a sua utilização como meio de pirataria digital: com o famoso caso Napster. Tais redes evoluiram com o tempo para uma maior descentralização, o que acaba por significar uma maior obscuridade em relação ao conteúdo que está trafegando. Estas simples características da Internet, sobre uma base mundial, estão mudando a produção, venda e a distribuição de qualquer coisa que pode ser reduzida a um arquivo de computador para a sua transmissão. Isto inclui todas as formas de publicações impressas, produtos de software, notícias, música, vídeos, fotografias, gráficos e outras artes digitais. Tal processo, vem causando mudanças dramáticas nas estratégias de mercado e distribuição de todas as empresas que controlavam a produção e a distribuição desses produtos. Transmissão de mídia thumb|Transmissão de um vídeo Muitas difusoras de rádio e televisão existentes proveem feeds de Internet de suas transmissões de áudio e de vídeo ao vivo (por exemplo, a BBC). Estes provedores têm sido conectados a uma grande variedade de "difusores" que usam somente a Internet, ou seja, que nunca obtiveram licenças de transmissão por meios oficiais. Isto significa que um aparelho conectado à Internet, como um computador, pode ser usado para acessar mídias online pelo mesmo jeito do que era possível anteriormente somente com receptores de televisão ou de rádio. A variedade de materiais transmitidos também é muito maior, desde a pornografia até webcasts técnicos e altamente especializados. O podcasting é uma variação desse tema, em que o material - normalmente áudio - é descarregado e tocado num computador, ou passado para um tocador de mídia portátil. Estas técnicas que se utilizam de equipamentos simples permitem a qualquer um, com pouco controle de censura ou de licença, difundir material áudio-visual numa escala mundial. As webcams podem ser vistas como uma extensão menor deste fenômeno. Enquanto que algumas delas podem oferecer vídeos a taxa completa de quadros, a imagem é normalmente menor ou as atualizações são mais lentas. Os usuários de Internet podem assistir animais africanos em volta de uma poça de água, navios no Canal do Panamá, o tráfego de uma autoestrada ou monitorar seus próprios entes queridos em tempo real. Salas de vídeo chat ou de vídeoconferência também são populares, e muitos usos estão sendo encontrados para as webcams pessoais, com ou sem sistemas de duas vias de transmissão de som. Telefonia na Internet (Voz sobre IP) VoIP significa "Voice-over-Internet Protocol" (Voz sobre Protocolo de Internet), referindo-se ao protocolo que acompanha toda comunicação na Internet. As ideias começaram no início da década de 1990, com as aplicações de voz tipo "walkie-talkie" para computadores pessoais. Nos anos recentes, muitos sistemas VoIP se tornaram fáceis de se usar e tão convenientes quanto o telefone normal. O benefício é que, já que a Internet permite o tráfego de voz, o VoIP pode ser gratuito ou custar muito menos do que telefonemas normais, especialmente em telefonemas de longa distância, e especialmente para aqueles que estão sempre com conexões de Internet disponíveis, seja a cabo ou ADSL. O VoIP está se constituindo como uma alternativa competitiva ao serviço tradicional de telefonia. A interoperabilidade entre diferentes provedores melhorou com a capacidade de realizar ou receber uma ligação de telefones tradicionais. Adaptadores de redes VoIP simples e baratos estão disponíveis, eliminando a necessidade de um computador pessoal. A qualidade de voz pode ainda variar de uma chamada para outra, mas é frequentemente igual ou mesmo superior aos telefonemas tradicionais. No entanto, os problemas remanescentes do serviço VoIP incluem a discagem e a confiança em número de telefone de emergência. Atualmente, apenas alguns provedores de serviço VoIP proveem um sistema de emergência. Telefones tradicionais são ligados a centrais telefônicas e operam numa possível queda do fornecimento de eletricidade; o VoIP não funciona se não houver uma fonte de alimentação ininterrupta para o equipamento usado como telefone e para os equipamentos de acesso a Internet. Para além de substituir o uso do telefone convencional, em diversas situações, o VoIP está se popularizando cada vez mais para aplicações de jogos, como forma de comunicação entre jogadores. Serviços populares para jogos incluem o Ventrilo, o Teamspeak, e outros. O PlayStation 3 e o Xbox 360 também podem oferecer bate papo por meio dessa tecnologia. Impacto social A Internet tem possibilitado a formação de novas formas de interação, organização e atividades sociais, graças as suas características básicas, como o uso e o acesso difundido. Redes sociais, como Facebook, MySpace, Orkut, Twitter, entre outras, têm criado uma nova forma de socialização e interação. Os usuários desses serviços são capazes de adicionar uma grande variedade de itens as suas páginas pessoais, de indicar interesses comuns, e de entrar em contato com outras pessoas. Também é possível encontrar um grande círculo de conhecimentos existentes, especialmente se o site permite que usuários utilizem seus nomes reais, e de permitir a comunicação entre os grandes grupos existentes de pessoas. Internet, as organizações políticas e a censura thumb|right|250px|[[Protestos eleitorais no Irã em 2009. Através do Twitter, do Facebook e outras redes sociais a população iraniana pode trocar informações com outros países, além de organizar protestos, dado que os veículos da mídia tradicional sofriam restrições por parte do governo do país.]] Em sociedades democráticas, a Internet tem alcançado uma nova relevância como uma ferramenta política. A campanha presidencial de Barack Obama em 2008 nos Estados Unidos ficou famosa pela sua habilidade de gerar doações por meio da Internet. Muitos grupos políticos usam a rede global para alcançar um novo método de organização, com o objetivo de criar e manter o ativismo na Internet. Alguns governos, como os do Irã, Coreia do Norte, Mianmar, República Popular da China, Arábia Saudita e Cuba, restringem o que as pessoas em seus países podem acessar na Internet, especialmente conteúdos políticos e religiosos. Isto é conseguido por meio de softwares que filtram determinados domínios e conteúdos. Assim, esses domínios e conteúdos não podem ser acessados facilmente sem burlar de forma elaborada o sistema de bloqueio. Na Noruega, Dinamarca, Finlândia e na Suécia, grandes provedores de serviços de Internet arranjaram voluntariamente a restrição (possivelmente para evitar que tal arranjo se torne uma lei) ao acesso a sites listados pela polícia. Enquanto essa lista de URL proibidos contêm supostamente apenas endereços URL de sites de pornografia infantil, o conteúdo desta lista é secreta. Muitos países, incluindo os Estados Unidos, elaboraram leis que fazem da posse e da distribuição de certos materiais, como pornografia infantil, ilegais, mas não bloqueiam estes sites com a ajuda de softwares. Há muitos programas de software livres ou disponíveis comercialmente, com os quais os usuários podem escolher bloquear websites ofensivos num computador pessoal ou mesmo numa rede. Esses softwares podem bloquear, por exemplo, o acesso de crianças à pornografia ou à violência. Educação O uso das redes como uma nova forma de interação no processo educativo amplia a ação de comunicação entre aluno e professor e o intercâmbio educacional e cultural. Desta forma, o ato de educar com o auxílio da Internet proporciona a quebra de barreiras, de fronteiras e remove o isolamento da sala de aula, acelerando a autonomia da aprendizagem dos alunos em seus próprios ritmos. Assim, a educação pode assumir um caráter coletivo e tornar-se acessível a todos, embora ainda exista a barreira do preço e o analfabetismo tecnológico. Ao utilizar o computador no processo de ensino-aprendizagem, destaca-se a maneira como esses computadores são utilizados, quanto à originalidade, à criatividade, à inovação, que serão empregadas em cada sala de aula. Para o trabalho direto com essa geração, que anseia muito ter um "contato" direto com as máquinas, é necessário também um novo tipo de profissional de ensino. Que esse profissional não seja apenas reprodutor de conhecimento já estabelecido, mas que esteja voltado ao uso dessas novas tecnologias. Não basta que as escolas e o governo façam com a multimédia o que vem fazendo com os livros didáticos, tornando-os a panacéia da atividade do professor. A utilização da Internet leva a acreditar numa nova dimensão qualitativa para o ensino, através da qual se coloca o ato educativo voltado para a visão cooperativa. Além do que, o uso das redes traz à prática pedagógica um ambiente atrativo, onde o aluno se torna capaz, através da autoaprendizagem e de seus professores, de poder tirar proveito dessa tecnologia para sua vida. A preocupação de tornar cada vez mais dinâmico o processo de ensino e aprendizagem, com projetos interativos que usem a rede eletrônica, mostra que todos os processos são realizados por pessoas. Portanto, elas são o centro de tudo, e não as máquinas. Consequentemente, não se pode perder isto de vista e tentarmos fazer mudanças no ensino sem passar pelos professores, e sem proporcionar uma preparação para este novo mundo que esta surgindo. Aliar as novas tecnologias aos processos e atividades educativos é algo que pode significar dinamismo, promoção de novos e constantes conhecimentos, e mais que tudo, o prazer do estudar, do aprender, criando e recriando, promovendo a verdadeira aprendizagem e renascimento constante do indivíduo, ao proporcionar uma interatividade real e bem mais verdadeira, burlando as distâncias territoriais e materiais. Significa impulsionar a criança, enfim, o sujeito a se desfazer da pessoa da passividade. Torna-se necessário que educadores se apropriem das novas tecnologias, vendo nestes veículos de expressão de linguagens o espaço aberto de aprendizagens, crescimento profissional, e mais que isso, a porta de inserção dos indivíduos na chamada sociedade da informação. Para isso, deve a instituição escolar extinguir o "faz-de-conta" através da pura e limitada aquisição de computadores, para abrir o verdadeiro espaço para inclusão através do efetivo uso das máquinas e do ilimitado ambiente web, não como mero usuário, mas como produtor de novos conhecimentos. O computador se tornou um forte aliado para desenvolver projetos, trabalhar temas discutíveis. É um instrumento pedagógico que ajuda na construção do conhecimento não somente para os alunos, mas também aos professores. Entretanto, é importante ressaltar que, por si só, o computador não faz nada. O potencial de tal será determinado pela teoria escolhida e pela metodologia empregada nas aulas. No entanto, é importante lembrar que colocar computadores nas escolas não significa informatizar a educação, mas sim introduzir a informática como recurso e ferramenta de ensino, dentro e fora da sala de aula, isso sim se torna sinônimo de informatização da educação. Sabe-se que a mola mestra de uma verdadeira aprendizagem está na parceria aluno-professor e na construção do conhecimento nesses dois sujeitos. Para que se possa haver um ensino mais significativo, que abrange todos os alunos, as aulas precisam ser participativas, interativas, envolventes, tornando os alunos sempre "agentes" na construção de seu próprio conhecimento. Também é essencial que os professores estejam bem preparados para lidar com esse novo recurso. Isso implica num maior comprometimento, desde a sua formação, estando este apto a utilizar, ter noções computacionais, compreender as noções de ensino que estão nos software utilizados estando sempre bem atualizados. Lazer A Internet é uma grande fonte de lazer, mesmo antes da implementação da World Wide Web, com experimentos sociais de entretenimento, como MUDs e MOOs sendo conduzidos em servidores de universidades, e muitos grupos Usenet relacionados com humor recebendo boa parte do tráfego principal. Muitos fóruns de Internet têm seções dedicadas a jogos e vídeos de entretenimento; charges curtas na forma de vídeo flash também são populares. Mais de seis milhões de pessoas usam blogs ou sistemas de mensagens instantâneas como meios de comunicação e compartilhamento de ideias. As indústrias de pornografia ou de jogos de azar tem tido vantagens completas no World Wide Web, e proveem frequentemente uma significativa fonte de renda de publicidades para outros websites. Embora muitos governos têm tentado impor restrições no uso da Internet em ambas as indústrias, isto tem geralmente falhado em parar a sua grande popularidade. Uma das principais áreas de lazer na Internet é o jogo de múltiplos jogadores. Esta forma de lazer cria comunidades, traz pessoas de todas as idades e origens para desfrutarem do mundo mais acelerado dos jogos on-line. Estes jogos variam desde os MMORPG até a jogos em role-playing game (RPG). Isto revolucionou a maneira de muitas pessoas de se interagirem e de passar o seu tempo livre na Internet. Enquanto que jogos on-line estão presentes desde a década de 1970, as formas dos modernos jogos on-line começaram com serviços como o GameSpy e Mplayer, nos quais jogadores poderiam tipicamente apenas subscrever. Jogos não-subscrevidos eram limitados a apenas certos tipos de jogos. Muitos usam a Internet para acessar e descarregar músicas, filmes e outros trabalhos para o seu divertimento. Como discutido acima, há fontes pagas e não pagas para todos os arquivos de mídia na Internet, usando servidores centralizados ou usando tecnologias distribuídas em P2P. Algumas destas fontes tem mais cuidados com os direitos dos artistas originais e sobre as leis de direitos autorais do que outras. Muitos usam a World Wide Web para acessar notícias, previsões do tempo, para planejar e confirmar férias e para procurar mais informações sobre as suas ideias aleatórias e interesses casuais. As pessoas usam chats, mensagens instantâneas e e-mails para estabelecer e ficar em contato com amigos em todo o mundo, algumas vezes da mesma maneira de que alguns tinham anteriormente amigos por correspondência. Websites de redes sociais, como o MySpace, o Facebook, e muitos outros, ajudam as pessoas entrarem em contato com outras pessoas para o seu prazer. O número de web desktops tem aumentado, onde os usuários podem acessar seus arquivos, entre outras coisas, através da Internet. O "cyberslacking" tem se tornado uma séria perda de recursos de empresas; um funcionário que trabalha no Reino Unido perde, em média, 57 minutos navegando pela web durante o seu expediente, de acordo como um estudo realizado pela Peninsula Business Services. Scotsman.com News - Net abuse hits small city firms Marketing A Internet também se tornou um grande mercado para as empresas; algumas das maiores empresas hoje em dia cresceram tomando vantagem da natureza eficiente do comércio e da publicidade a baixos custos na Internet. É o caminho mais rápido para difundir informações para um vasto número de pessoas simultaneamente. A Internet também revolucionou subsequentemente as compras. Por exemplo, uma pessoa pode pedir um CD on-line e recebê-lo na sua caixa de correio dentro de alguns dias, ou descarregá-lo diretamente em seu computador, em alguns casos. A Internet também facilitou grandemente o mercado personalizado, que permite a uma empresa a oferecer seus produtos a uma pessoa ou a um grupo específico mais do que qualquer outro meio de publicidade. Exemplos de mercado personalizado incluem comunidades on-line, tais como o MySpace, o Friendster, o Orkut, o Facebook, o Twitter, entre outros, onde milhares de internautas juntam-se para fazerem publicidade de si mesmos e fazer amigos on-line. Muitos destes usuários são adolescentes ou jovens, entre 13 a 25 anos. Então, quando fazem publicidade de si mesmos, fazem publicidade de seus interesses e hobbies, e empresas podem usar tantas informações quanto para qual aqueles usuários irão oferecer online, e assim oferecer seus próprios produtos para aquele determinado tipo de usuário. A publicidade na Internet é um fenômeno bastante recente, que transformou em pouco tempo todo o mercado publicitário mundial. Hoje, estima-se que a sua participação em todo o mercado publicitário é de 10%, com grande pontencial de crescimento nos próximos anos. Todo esse fenômeno ocorreu em curtíssimo espaço de tempo: basta lembrar que foi apenas em 1994 que ocorreu a primeira ação publicitária na Internet. O primeiro anúncio foi em forma de banner, criado pela empresa Hotwired para a divulgação da empresa norte-americana AT&T, que entrou no ar em 25 de outubro de 1994. O primeiro banner da história Ética na Internet O acesso a um grande número de informações disponível às pessoas, com ideias e culturas diferentes, pode influenciar o desenvolvimento moral e social das pessoas. A criação dessa rede beneficia em muito a globalização, mas também cria a interferência de informações entre culturas distintas, mudando assim a forma de pensar das pessoas. Isso pode acarretar tanto uma melhora quanto um declínio dos conceitos da sociedade, tudo dependendo das informações existentes na Internet. Essa praticidade em disseminar informações na Internet contribui para que as pessoas tenham o acesso a elas, sobre diversos assuntos e diferentes pontos de vista. Mas nem todas as informações encontradas na Internet podem ser verídicas. Existe uma grande força no termo "liberdade de expressão" quando se fala de Internet, e isso possibilita a qualquer indivíduo publicar informações ilusórias sobre algum assunto, prejudicando, assim, a consistência dos dados disponíveis na rede. Um outro facto relevante sobre a Internet é o plágio, já que é muito comum as pessoas copiarem o material disponível. "O plagiador raramente melhora algo e, pior, não atualiza o material que copiou. O plagiador é um ente daninho que não colabora para deixar a Internet mais rica; ao contrário, gera cópias degradadas e desatualizadas de material que já existe, tornando mais difícil encontrar a informação completa e atual" Ao fazer uma cópia de um material da Internet, deve-se ter em vista um possível melhoramento do material, e, melhor, fazer citações sobre o verdadeiro autor, tentando-se, assim, ao máximo, transformar a Internet num meio seguro de informações. Nesse consenso, o usuário da Internet deve ter um mínimo de ética, e tentar, sempre que possível, colaborar para o desenvolvimento da mesma. O usuário pode colaborar, tanto publicando informações úteis ou melhorando informações já existentes, quanto preservando a integridade desse conjunto. Ele deve ter em mente que algum dia precisará de informações e será lesado se essas informações forem ilusórias. Crime na Internet Os crimes mais usuais na rede incluem o envio de e-mails com falsos pedidos de atualização de dados bancários e senhas, conhecidos como phishing. Da mesma forma, e-mails prometendo falsos prêmios também são práticas onde o internauta é induzido a enviar dinheiro ou dados pessoais. Também há o envio de arquivos anexados contaminados com vírus de computador. Em 2004, os prejuízos com perdas on-line causadas por fraudes virtuais foram de 80% em relações às perdas por razões diversas.IPDI apud Gazeta Mercantil, 11 de janeiro de 2006. Como meio de comunicação, a rede também pode ser usada na facilitação de atos ilícitos, como difamação e a apologia ao crime, e no comércio de itens e serviços ilícitos ou derivados de atos ilícitos, como o tráfico de entorpecentes e a divulgação de fotos pornográficas de menores. Países sem acesso à Internet livre Em pleno século XXl informação e tecnologia estão evoluindo a cada segundo, mesmo com toda a modernidade virtual, ainda existem países que não compartilham dessa realidade. Países como: Arábia Saudita, Belarus, Burma, Cuba, Egito, Etiópia, Irã, Coreia do Norte, Síria, Tunísia, Turcomenistão, Uzbequistão, Vietnã e Zimbábue. Segundo a ONG que divulga os “inimigos da internet” intitulada: Repórteres Sem Fronteiras, "esses países transformaram a internet em uma intranet, para que os usuários não obtenham informações consideradas indesejáveis”. Além do mais, todas essas nações têm em comum governos autoritários, que se mantêm no poder por meio de um controle ideológico". A Coréia do Norte por exemplo é o país que possui apenas dois websites registrados: o órgão de controle de uso da rede(Centro Oficial de Computação) e o portal oficial do governo. Para população, é completamente vetado o uso de internet até porque não existem provedores no país. Existem cyber’s autorizados pelo governo, com conteúdo controlado e ainda assim as idas e vindas dos policiais são indispensáveis. Apenas os governantes tem acesso a conexão via-satélite. Já em Cuba, existe apenas um Cyber e o preço para acessar sites estrangeiros (e controlado) é de cerca de 6 dólares por hora, sendo que o salário médio da população é de 17 dólares por mês. Com a velocidade da informação que a internet proporciona, os governantes desses países omitem informações da população, pois elas não tem acesso a esse emaranhado de notícias em tempo real. * Internet em Portugal * Internet 2 * Lista de domínios de topo da Internet * IPv6 * Intranet * P2P * ROT13 * Usenet * World Wide Web * Novas tecnologias de informação e comunicação (NTICs) * DNS * Fenômeno da Internet * Comércio eletrônico * Marketing de Internet ; Protocolos * TCP * HTTP * Gopher ; Órgãos reguladores * Internet Assigned Numbers Authority * ICANN Leitura adicional ; Internet para a educação * * * * * Categoria:Internet